


Where Do I Belong?

by Quietly_Quirky_Queen_Quail (LilianaSnow)



Series: Well... [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Character Death, Childbirth, Children, Death in Childbirth, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Miscarriage, Suicide Notes, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/Quietly_Quirky_Queen_Quail
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Where Do I Belong?

_Dear Gerard,_

_I'm so, so sorry. I loved your brother. He was perfect. He loved me. I thought his babies would bring us joy. I should have known a first-heat pregnancy would have only brought pain and suffering._

_I feel so guilty about all of it... His eyes weren't focused. He was in so much pain that I felt it too. Sympathy pains, I'm told. The blood... It looked like it was from all of them. They told me it was just him._

_I won't be at his send-off. It's just too much for me. I already chose everything for him, though. He'll be happy with it all. I'm sorry again._

_Lee's waiting for me. She has my eyes, and Mikey's soul. By the time you read this, I'll be with her. Please take care of Roan. She misses Mikey, and Lee. She might even miss me._

_-Ray_

**Dear Frank,**

**I'm sorry. I won't be there to send Ray or Mikey off. It's my fault. I should have moved buses to be with Mikey. I had my suppressants, and I was his brother, after all. I know how hard it was for you, learning we had to adopt Roan. Especially so soon after we lost Lily. But I know she'll be happy. I'm not going to be able to see her, or Lee, or Mikes, or Ray. I didn't make it to heaven, I know. But I hope you'll be okay without me. Please. Don't be afraid to keep on living. Don't be afraid to walk this world alone. I always said I'd die with a needle in my arm. Don't hurt yourself because it came true. I love you all.**

**-Gerard**

Dear Adira,

I need help. I can't raise Roan without help. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Just help me. Get here quick. With groceries and whatever I need to raise Roan with. I wasn't prepared. Not for this. None of us were. Don't bother looking for me if you can't find me at Mikey, Ray, or Gee's funerals- I'm watching from a distance so I don't hurt my parents if they try to comfort me. You remember my father's an Outsider, yeah? If I get too upset I might hurt him on accident.

See ya soon. -Frank

~~Dear Frank,~~

~~I'm coming. Just hold on.~~

~~-Adira~~


End file.
